ENT34 Innocent Evil
by A Rhea King
Summary: Aliens kidnap Archer and Navta with plans to use Navta's venom as a genocide weapon.
1. Chapter 1

INNOCENT EVIL

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

Archer stood up and walked out of his ready room.

"Ready, Trip." Archer stopped at the engineering console, waiting for Trip to finish what he was working on. "T'Pol, did you transmit the sections we're looking at to the shuttle pods?"

"Yes, Captain." T'Pol didn't glance up from the report she was reading or move from the captain's chair.

"Re… Ready." Trip stood up, glancing back at what he was doing. "That's strange."

"What?" Archer asked as the two crossed the bridge to the lift.

"Well... The plasma we just vented is dispersing strange."

Archer turned, pressing the button for deck E. "Strange like we have a hitchhiker again?"

Trip chuckled. "No. Not like that. Not unless they're following right off port." Trip shrugged, stepping onto the lift. "I dunno. Maybe I've just been staring at the monitor an hour too long."

Archer smiled at him. "We've come across other ships with cloaking technology. I'll ask T'Pol to monitor it just to be sure."

"I guess. But they'd have to be following right next to us, less than a meter, for those patterns."

"The Suliban have."

"Maybe I should look into it instead of doing the survey."

"And miss getting into a dog fight with hull fissures?" Archer asked.

Trip shrugged. "We don't have a lot of--" Trip looked at the controls when the lift slowed to a stop. "Why we stopping on E deck?" Trip looked at Archer.

Archer smiled without answering. The lift door opened and Navta looked up at Archer.

"Hi," Archer piped.

Navta smiled, stepping on beside Archer and sliding her hand into his.

"Pilot lessons today," Archer explained to Trip. "All the more reason to check things out."

"Ahh. We're getting out of the simulator and into the real thing, huh?" Trip asked Navta.

Navta nodded, smiling up at Trip. Navta looked up at Archer when he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She leaned against his leg, pulling his arm around to hug her.

"Are you going to be flying circles around me when you're my age?" Archer asked Navta.

"Maybe." Navta grinned.

"Maybe, huh?"

Navta nodded.

"Maybe she shouldn't..." Trip trailed off when Navta turned a serious face toward him.

"I shouldn't what?"

"Nothing. I was... Talking about... T'Pol."

"You don't lie well," Navta said, getting a mischievous grin on her face.

Trip leaned toward her. "I lie about as well as you stay out of trouble, huh?"

"Uh-uh! I never get in trouble!"

"Much," Archer added.

The lift stopped and the doors open.

"What do you mean much?" Navta asked him, "I never get in trouble K'pan."

"What about yesterday? I caught you in the maintenance tunnel _again_. You spent the afternoon in the corner."

"That wasn't much trouble!" Navta said proudly.

Malcolm fell into step beside Trip, the two following Archer and Navta.

"Family quarrel?" Malcolm jokingly asked Trip.

"Wait until he gets around to looking at it from that angle, then you can call it a family quarrel." Trip laughed.

"It would appear he's already looking at it from that angle from this conversation."

"I HEARD THAT!" Archer laughed, getting his arm yanked as Navta turned into a shuttle pod bay.

Malcolm and Trip laughed.

#

"She doesn't look too beat up over here on port," Archer said, stifling his yawn.

"We're done on starboard and are heading back," Trip reported.

"I'm flying up top and letting the munchkin take the controls," Archer said, glancing back at Navta in the co-pilot's seat.

"K'pan?" Navta asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Will I get to be good at flying like Travis is?"

"If you practice." Archer stood up from the pilot's seat. "Come 'ere."

Navta got up and sat down in the seat, bouncing a little.

"You've been hiding all this excitement for so long I think you're about to burst, half-pint," Archer joked, ruffling her hair.

Navta flashed a grin at him. Archer crouched down beside the seat. "Okay, I want you to fly us at a quarter knot to the bow. Keep us level," Archer pointed to a gauge. "Watch this. See the two lines here?"

"Yes."

"Keep the two lines level with each other."

"Allllll right!" Navta moved to the edge of the seat so she could reach the controls.

"T'Pol to Archer."

Archer reached out and tapped the companel. "Archer here."

"Captain, we are detecting a spatial disturbance on port near your location. It's in the same location Commander Tucker noticed the unusual plasma discharge."

Archer stood. "What's causing it?"

"I cannot determine."

"Navta, turn us about."

Navta reached up and began turning the shuttle pod to the right.

"The disturbance has gone off our sensors," T'Pol reported

"Probably nothing. I'll check it--"

The shuttle pod jolted, throwing Archer forward onto the controls and aim the shuttle pod at _Enterprise_. Archer snatched Navta from the pilot's seat and sat down.

"Sit down, Navta," Archer ordered.

"A ship has just uncloaked above us, Captain," T'Pol informed him.

"FIRE ON IT!" Archer cursed to himself. "Of all the damn days for me to be right! I'm sure they're not here to shake hands!" Archer ordered.

A ship flew past the shuttle pod and opened fire on _Enterprise_. Archer turned the shuttle pod, heading toward the underside of _Enterprise_ to dock. The shuttle pod jerked forward, throwing him onto the controls again. Archer looked up, finding the shuttle pod was moving backwards.

"Archer to Enterprise."

There was no response.

"Archer to Enterprise. Respond."

There was still no response. Archer brought the engines up to full power in an attempt to fly the shuttle pod forward. The shuttle pod shot forward suddenly, flying past _Enterprise_. Archer turned it around and flew back underneath _Enterprise_.

"K'pan, the bad ship's following us," Navta said.

"Enemy ship, not bad ship, sweetheart."

"Them too."

A smile flashed across Archer's lips. Archer spotted the open loading bay door and headed for it. The shuttle stopped with a jolt and began moving backward again.

"No," Archer hissed between his teeth.

Something above the shuttle exploded.

"Archer to Enterprise."

There was no reply.

"Navta, is COM down?"

Navta didn't answer right away. "No. We're being blocked by the bad, I mean enemy ship."

"What the hell do they want!?"

Archer jumped up and ran to a bench at the back of the shuttle. He pulled out a phase pistol and armed it. Archer ran back to the controls and tried again to get forward motion. Archer looked up when bright lights surrounded the shuttle pod and saw they were being pulled into a bay. He looked forward, watching the bay doors shut. Archer picked up the phase pistol in his lap, preparing for the worst.

#

_Enterprise_ rocked from a phaser canon blast.

"We cannot withstand their weapons, Sub-Commander," Malcolm informed T'Pol.

"Engines are off line," Trip said across the COM, "We don't even have impulse, T'Pol."

"Where is the captain?" T'Pol asked Travis.

"The ship has them in a tractor beam. They're pulling them to the ship."

"Fire a torpedo at the tractor beam generator, Mister Reed."

Malcolm obeyed.

"The shuttle is free," he reported, "They're heading for the loading bay and the ship is pursuing."

"Prepare to fire cannons when you can target them."

"They knew we didn't have weapons on stern," Malcolm hissed.

"Are they targeted?"

"No. They're being careful to avoid cannon target.

"Fire a torpedo."

"AT WHAT!? I just told you they're out of target range!" Malcolm asked.

"Mister Reed, when they began to move in the direction of a target lock, fire."

"Aye, ma'am." Malcolm waited. "Torpedoes away."

"They have the shuttle pod in a tractor beam again," Travis said.

"One hit, but it didn't free the shuttle pod," Malcolm said, "They're steadying to pull it in."

"Fire again."

Malcolm waited for crew in the armory to load a torpedo. "Target lock acquired and torpedo away."

"They just pulled the shuttle pod in," Travis informed T'Pol.

"Hit," Malcolm said.

"They're powering warp drive."

"Take out their engines, Lieutenant Reed."

Malcolm targeted the ship's engines and fired just as it jumped to warp. "Miss. They went to warp before they were hit." Malcolm looked up at T'Pol.

"Mister Mayweather, track their warp signature. When we have engines online, pursue. T'Pol to engineering."

"Trip here," Trip said.

"The enemy ship has broken off its attack. We need the warp drive as soon as possible."

"I'm already on it. Trip out."

T'Pol sat back in the captain's chair.

"Assist with repairs, Lieutenant Reed," T'Pol commanded, "We need engines back online as soon as possible."

"Aye, ma'am." Malcolm rushed to the lift.

The bridge was quiet for several minutes.

"Why'd they kidnap Captain Archer?" Hoshi asked T'Pol.

T'Pol didn't answer. She had no idea why they had attacked or why they had been so intent on capturing the shuttle pod or even if it was Archer, they had been after. There were more questions than she liked for an uninstigated attack.

"Locate Vardee. Ask her to report to the bridge," T'Pol ordered Hoshi.

Hoshi turned to comply.

#

Archer stood, looking at the hatch door. "Get behind me, Navta."

Navta stood up and walked behind him. For several minutes nothing happened. Then they heard the hatch door beep and it was forced open from the outside. Archer reached around, pushing Navta closer to him with his free hand.

Four aliens boarded the shuttle pod, aiming phasers at the two. The aliens wore black and silver uniforms. Their hair looked like dreadlocks, but judging from their bald heads it was the only hair they had. Short tusks protruded from their upper jaw and rested on top of their thin lips. They were wearing headgear that had a visor covering their eyes and a piece that covered one ear. Along the alien's sleeves was a slit were shiny black spikes extended out to needle tips.

A fifth alien walked in. He touched his headgear and the visor disappeared.

"State your designation," he ordered Archer in English.

"What do you want?" Archer asked.

The alien said something that didn't translate. A piercing ring caused Archer to throw his hands over his ears and drop his phase pistol. The ringing stopped and Archer looked up to find the alien standing in front of him with Archer's phase pistol in hand. The alien crushed the phase pistol with one hand and dropped it at Archer's feet.

"Designation," the alien ordered.

Archer refused to answer. The alien grabbed the neck of Archer's uniform, pulling Archer to him. Archer grabbed the alien's wrist, trying to pull his hand away so he could get air

"Designation!"

Archer tightened his jaw, glaring at the alien. With an angry growl, the alien threw Archer across the shuttle pod. Archer hit the hull with his shoulder and slid to the floor.

"NO!" he heard Navta yell.

Archer looked up, finding the alien had a phase pistol aimed at him.

"He's an ensign. He works in the galley. He cooks things," Navta said.

The alien looked at her. "SILENCE JIT!" he yelled at her.

Navta shrunk away both from surprise and fear. Archer looked up at the alien.

"Ensign is it?" he asked Archer.

Archer didn't answer.

"You're of no use to us."

"NO!" Navta yelled, lunging forward and biting the alien's arm.

The alien pulled his arm free from her, dropping his phaser pistol. He grabbed Navta's shoulder and pushed her toward Archer. Navta hit the floor on her hip and slid to a stop by Archer. Archer scrambled to his feet, pulling Navta behind him before the alien could attack her for biting him. To Archer's surprise the alien didn't come after her. He unzipped his sleeve and pulled out a clear pouch that contained a milky yellow liquid.

He smirked. "She's the one. Take her to the lab and the human to a cell."

"She's the one _what_?" Archer demanded.

The alien started toward the hatch.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Archer yelled.

The alien looked at him. He walked up to Archer, his face stopping millimeters before Archer's. "From you?" The alien smiled. "Dead would be preferable but apparently the child cares for you, otherwise she wouldn't have tried to protect you. So for now, _you_ are incentive for her to do everything she's told." The alien looked down at Navta. "Everything, child, or he will die."

The two watched him walk out of the shuttle.

"K'pan?" Navta whispered.

"Shh," Archer said, watching the four aliens move around them.

One produced a hypospray and reached for Archer's arm. Archer smacked the alien's hand away. The alien slammed Archer against the wall by the throat and his hand tightened, threatening to crush Archer's windpipe and cutting off Archer's air. Archer gagged, trying to pull the alien's hand away. Archer could hear Navta screaming for him but the world was starting to become blurry, distracting his attention from her. The alien jammed the hypospray into Archer's throat and with a soft whoosh injected him with something. The alien let Archer fall to the floor, watching him. Archer tried to get to his feet, but the effects of the drug were immediate. Archer felt the floor tilt as his knees buckled under his weight and sent him to the floor.

"K'pan!" Navta yelled.

"Navta," Archer muttered. He tried to pull himself back to his feet.

"K'PAN!" Navta screamed. "_HELP ME_!"

Archer watched helplessly as two aliens walked by dragging Navta with them, her screams sounding like echoes. Two of the aliens grabbed Archer by the arm and pulled him to his feet, half dragging him out of the shuttle and through several halls. The dropped him on the floor of a room and left. Archer rolled on his back, watching the lights swirl around him. He closed his eyes, wishing the effect of the drug to wear off soon.

#

"Incoming message from the Diedra, Sub-Commander," Hoshi said.

"On screen."

Sista appeared on the view screen. "We can't find it, T'Pol. I think they scattered their warp signature but we're running another sweep."

"Report if you find anything," T'Pol ordered.

Sista nodded, reaching out to end the communications.

"Vardee."

Sista looked at her. "Yeah?"

"The alien vessel was intent on getting the shuttle pod Captain Archer and Navta were in."

"I know. Malcolm told me."

"Have you ever met that particular ship? Perhaps it was Navta they were after. All of you have sizable bounties on your heads issued by the Varlikon and Cardassians. It would make sense to attack a small, virtually defenseless vessel if they were seeking to collect the bounty."

"Perhaps, T'Pol," Sista looked down, "but I can't tell anymore than you can at this point."

"Acknowledged. Return to Enterprise."

#

Archer heard footsteps coming down the hall. He stood when two aliens appeared, one carrying Navta in his arms. The energy field Archer had painfully discovered earlier flickered off. The alien with Navta walked in and laid her on the cell's bench.

The second alien aimed his phase rifle at Archer. "Come on," he ordered.

Archer slowly obeyed, looking back at Navta as he was taken away from the cell. They led him through dim lit halls to a room that resembled Sickbay on _Enterprise_. One of the aliens pushed him toward a bed and Archer stumbled into it, glaring over his shoulder at the alien.

"Captain Archer," someone said.

Archer looked around.

The alien from the shuttle pod was standing across from Archer. Beside him stood another alien dressed in a black uniform with a green stripe down one side.

"The child must care a great deal for you to have lied about who you really were."

Archer stood up. "She didn't lie."

The man pointed to a monitor. "Computer, replay transmission."

Archer's face appeared, repeating a message. Archer recognized it as the message he had sent aliens that had attacked his ship before the phase cannons had been installed. They had installed some sort of device in a loading bay and before destroying it Archer had warned them they were not giving up their fight. It was followed by the reply from the aliens when they had made a final attack on _Enterprise_. The alien looked back at Archer.

"Captain. Archer. Unless you have a clone, that is. Of course, from what we observed while following you, you don't have that kind of technology yet."

Archer didn't answer him.

"I am Captain Restul of the Dilcarq vessel Uilitev. You will cooperate with Healer Iaret," He motioned to the alien with the green stripe on his uniform, "If you do you will be returned to your cell unharmed. If you fail to cooperate you can join the deceased." He motioned to his right. Archer guessed the ship's morgue was in that direction.

Archer didn't reply.

"Is that understood?" Captain Restul asked.

Archer watched the Dilcarq without replying. Captain Restul smirked.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been following your ship?"

Archer said nothing.

"At least a month. We were waiting for the right time to take the young one. At first we were going to destroy your ship, but you humans are a curious species, and stubborn. Would you consider that a correct observation?"

Archer crossed his arms without replying.

"I guess that's a yes. We have prepared a demonstration that may persuade you to re-evaluate your stubborn trait."

The Dilcarq turned and walked over to a set of windows. A Dilcarq guard grabbed Archer's arm in a painful grip and led him a row of windows at the back of the room. They were standing at the top of an amphitheater operating room. It looked like a human was strapped to the bed and he was fighting aggressively against his restraints while more Dilcarq in black and green worked around him.

"Is the child your child?" Captain Restul asked Archer, looking at him.

Archer looked down.

"No matter. How well do you know the child's genetic make-up?"

Archer looked at Captain Restul without a reply.

"Did you know she has fangs?" Captain Restul leaned toward Archer, meeting Archer's odious glare. "Did you know that one bite from her kind could kill any living being within five minutes? And that there is no cure for the venom? Once bitten, the victim is dead. Did you know that your little freak is that deadly?"

"She's a child, not a freak."

Captain Restul smiled. "Your compassion for the girl is..." Restul's smile vanished, "repulsive." Captain Restul pressed a pad and the sounds in the amphitheater came through the COM of the Sickbay.

"Proceed," Captain Restul ordered, turning toward the windows.

The Dilcarq in the room put respirators on. One prepared a hypospray and pressed it against the humanoids arm. The man screamed in pain as the chemical they injected him with began to disintegrate his arm. The chemical coursed through his blood stream, quickly disintegrating his skin and muscle while he screamed in agony. Archer looked away. Captain Restul grabbed Archer's jaw and forced him to watch the man die as the chemical continued to eat away at his body until he quit screaming and lay dead on the table. Archer looked away when Captain Restul released his jaw. Anger boiled Archer's blood, forcing him to push back thoughts of violence, reserving them.

"What do you want?" Archer asked in a low voice.

"How many Jit are on your ship?" Iaret asked.

Archer looked around at him. "You're helping the Varlikon?"

"That was a Varlikon," Captain Restul said.

"You killed an ally?"

"We have no allies. He told us about these Jit and we want to know about them."

Archer looked down. His mind was working fast on a way to get around this or even get help from _Enterprise_.

"How many Jit?" Restul repeated.

Archer didn't answer.

Captain Restul grabbed Archer by the back of his neck. He practically drug him across the room and slammed him on a bed. He held out a hand, easily holding Archer down with one hand. Healer Iaret loaded a hypospray and placed it in Captain Restul's hand. Captain Restul pressed the hypospray against Archer's neck to inject him with the contents of the vile.

"Perhaps you need a first hand experience of what we gave that Varlikon," Captain Restul said, pressing the hypospray hard enough into Archer's neck he could feel the needle pricking his skin. "Or would you rather tell me how many Jit are on your ship, Captain Archer?"

"FIVE!" Archer yelled.

"Five?" Captain Restul pulled the hypospray back.

"Yes. Five. There are five Jit on Enterprise," Archer lied.

"Is that child yours?"

"Yes. Yes. She's my daughter. My wife Vardee and I adopted her."

"There is another Jit like the child on your ship. What is that Jit's name?"

Archer closed his eyes, trying to decide which would be best to help him.

"THE JIT'S NAME!" Captain Restul pressed the hypospray harder against Archer's neck, leaning over him.

Archer looked up into Restul's eyes, making a hasty decision. "Zintar! His name... His name is Zintar," Archer said, pretending to be heartbroken for revealing the information.

"And you adopted him as well?"

"Yes."

"Your wife, is she Jit?" Restul pulled the hypospray away.

"No. She's human. Like me."

"The names of the other Jit."

"Brila, Ryce and Xerrix."

"That is three."

"There were only five total. You already asked about Navta and Zintar."

"What breeds are the other three?"

"I don't know."

Restul pressed they hypospray to Archer's neck again.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Archer yelled. "I swear to you, I do not know. You can ask our doctor. Doctor Charles. We call him Trip."

Restul leaned near Archer again. "If I suspect for a moment that you are deceiving me, I will not hesitate to kill you in front of your crew with this." Restul gave the hypospray a slight push against Archer's neck. "Not even the slightest hesitance. Understood?"

"Yes."

Captain Restul stood up, handing the hypospray to Iaret. "Iaret has questions about humans," Captain Restul looked at Iaret. "If he decides to become uncooperative, kill him." Restul released Archer, stepping back.

Archer slid off the bed onto his feet, watching Captain Restul leave the room. He looked at Iaret and then down at the hypospray the Dilcarq was holding.

"What's in that?" Archer asked.

Iaret smiled. It was a smile full of evil. "Your daughter's venom. It's ability to kill so quickly is amazing, don't you think?"

Archer swallowed. The images of the Varlikon's body disintegrating while he still breathed were too fresh to forget.

"Shall we begin?" Iaret motioned Archer to a chair.

Archer slowly walked over and sat down. He prayed his crew would catch all the lies he just told and play along. It was the only thing he could think of to save Navta and himself.

#

T'Pol, Sista, Trip and Malcolm were pouring over the star chart, trying to decide on the best way to search the expanse of space.

"We're being hailed," Hoshi said.

The four looked at her.

T'Pol and Trip both walked to the railing behind the captain's chair.

"On screen," T'Pol said.

An alien face appeared. He held Navta by the shoulder with a phase pistol held to her side.

"Who are you? What have you done with our Captain?" T'Pol asked.

"Call me Restul. I'm sure you recognize this face," Restul said.

"Is our captain alive?" T'Pol asked.

"For the moment. Provided he continues to cooperate and you provide me with both the truth and my demands."

"What are your demands?"

"How do we know he's still alive?" Trip asked, interrupting Restul's response.

Restul leaned forward, pressing his cheek to Navta's. "Is your _father_ still alive, child?"

Navta started crying. "Yes. My dad's still alive."

Trip looked at T'Pol. She continued watching the view screen.

"What are your demands?" she repeated.

"I want the information your doctor has on the other four Jit aboard Enterprise. And then I want the Jit. Once I have what I want, you'll have your captain returned."

"The Jit you speak of are part of our crew."

"Your five Jit, or your dead captain... Is it really a decision you want to make lightly?"

"Doctor Trip," Navta cried out. "Don't give him stuff on my brother, Brila, Ryce or Xeri--"

Restul covered Navta's mouth, pressing the phase pistol to her temple. "Enough!" he snapped at her. "And if you bite me, child, I will shoot you before I die." Restul looked at T'Pol. "Explain this to his wife, Vardee, and let her decide, Vulcan. I'm sure you can predict her decision as I have."

T'Pol lifted her chin. "I will need time to prepare the documents you request. Doctor Trip," T'Pol glanced at Trip, "will need time to sedate the Jit you request. They will not go voluntarily."

"You have an hour."

The screen went black.

"Doctor Trip?" Trip asked T'Pol.

"I'm sure Captain Archer lied in hopes we can use it to our advantage." T'Pol looked back at Sista and Malcolm. "Call Brila, Ryce, Xerrix and Zintar to the bridge, Ensign Sato."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Archer looked down at Navta. The sedation they'd given her was finally starting to wear off.

"Where am I?" Navta asked as she sat up.

"On the alien ship in a cell."

Navta turned at the waist, wrapping her arms around Archer's neck. Archer hugged her back, kissing her head.

"It'll be okay, half-pint."

Navta leaned back against Archer, looking out the cell door. She reached up and scratched her neck. Archer caught her hand and pulled it away.

"They did something with your gland. Remember when Doctor Phlox took a sample from there and you got a rash?"

"Mm-hm."

"You have a rash again in several places."

"My neck hurts."

"Probably because of that."

Navta looked up at Archer. She reached up and held her hand over his right black and blue eye. Archer smiled, closing his eyes when he felt the warmth of her healing power.

"Guess I didn't cooperate well enough with them."

"They hit you other places?"

"I'll live."

"I can fix them."

"Fix my eye and my lip and I'll feel a thousand percent better."

Navta laughed quietly. "You can't feel a thousand percent better, K'pan."

"I can't?" Archer opened his eyes when she moved her hand away. "Why can't I?"

"Because. There's no such thing." Navta reached up and held her hand over his lip, healing his split lip as well.

"Oh," Archer said.

"Shh. I can't heal it if you talk."

"Mmmmm," Archer said.

Navta giggled, dropping her hand. "All done."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Navta leaned back against Archer, stretching her legs out in front of her.

The two were silent for a couple minutes. Navta held her fist out suddenly.

"What?" Archer asked.

"I'm bored."

"Ohhhh." Archer held his fist out. "What are you going to choose?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"But if I know what you're going to choose I'll know what not to choose."

Navta laughed. "K'pan!"

Archer laughed, sliding his free arm around her. "Okay, ready?"

"Ready."

The two bounced their hands up and down, counting to three. Archer snapped out his index and middle fingers and Navta held her hand out flat.

"AH!" Navta laughed.

"Scissors beats paper." Archer told her, smiling as he pretended to cut her 'paper' with his 'scissors'.

"Again!"

The two continued playing 'Rock, Scissors, Paper' until guards came back for Navta again. Archer stood, watching them lead her away. She looked back, smiling.

"We'll play again when I come back, K'pan."

"You bet," Archer said, forcing a smile. He let it fall when she was out of sight. Archer sat back down, hugging his legs. There was nothing to do but wait now.

#

T'Pol watched the view screen, watching the ship come to a stop.

"They have weapons charged and shielding up, ma'am," the officer at the armory station reported.

"And they're hailing us," Hoshi added.

T'Pol reached down and tapped the COM on the captain's chair. "T'Pol to Commander Tucker."

"Trip here."

"Is everything in place, Commander?"

"Ready on your mark, T'Pol."

T'Pol nodded once to Hoshi. Restul appeared on the view screen.

"We're waiting," Restul said.

"We have the Jit sedated and prepared to transport. We can only transport one at a time, however. We'll exchange one for our Captain."

"Hardly! When we have the Jit, and have proof they are Jit, then you'll get your Captain."

"How will we know you won't deceive us?" T'Pol asked.

"You don't. You have ten minutes to transport them or your Captain dies." Restul ended the transmission.

"Commander?" T'Pol said.

"Yeah?" Trip replied on the COM.

"Transport now."

#

The Dilcarq at the transporter controls let out a nervous snort.

"Something's wrong," he told the three guards facing the transporter pads.

"What?" one asked.

"I'm reading--"

Malcolm, Ryce, Trip and Zintar appeared on the transporter pads and opened fire on the officers.

Malcolm ran to the door controls and quickly locked the door from the inside. Trip ran to the transporter controls and worked his way through screens until he pulled up blueprints.

"I can't read any of this!" Trip hissed.

Ryce joined him, watching the screens pass by.

"Stop!" Ryce said.

Trip went back a screen. Ryce looked at the screen. "This looks like a brig layout."

"It could be anything."

Ryce looked at him. "Yeah, and it could be brig, too."

Trip looked at Malcolm. Malcolm shrugged.

"We can't stay in here forever, Trip," Malcolm told him, "and Vardee's powering up the Diedra to launch an attack as we speak."

"Alright. Can you figure out how to get there from here?"

Ryce looked through more blueprints. "I think I've got it."

"_Think_?"

Ryce looked at him. "I could lie and say I know exactly where it is."

"I like the lie." Trip walked to the door, standing on the other side. "Let's go."

Zintar and Ryce stood next to Malcolm. Malcolm released the door and they ran out firing.

#

Archer heard a door open at the end of the hall, but didn't move. He looked down at Navta. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his chest. Archer smiled, stroking her hair back.

"Gee. If I had my camera, this would be a Kodak moment," Archer heard Trip say.

Archer looked up, surprised to see him, Malcolm, Ryce and Zintar standing inside the cell.

Trip looked down the hall when he heard a noise. He turned and threw a phase pistol to Archer, then turned to fire down the hall.

"Navta," Archer said, shaking her awake.

Navta woke up groggy, looking around. Zintar walked up to them and crouched down.

"Hey bunny," Zintar said, leaning toward her.

Navta turned, staring at him. She threw her arms around Zintar's neck, hugging him viciously. Zintar pulled her away from Archer and sat her down on her feet. Archer got up and joined Malcolm and Trip at the door.

"Clear," Trip said and then ran toward the brig door.

The men and Navta followed him. They ran out of the brig and quickly ducked back in the doorway to avoid being shot. Archer and Malcolm returned fire in one direction and Zintar and Trip fired in the opposite direction. Archer looked down when he felt pressure on his leg and found Navta standing close to him. He turned back to the fight.

"CLEAR!" Malcolm yelled and they ran down the hall.

"We have to find their shuttle pods," Malcolm said to Archer, "or get back to the transporter."

"Shuttle pods," Archer said.

They ran around a corner and met more Dilcarq. The men took cover, Trip pulling Navta behind him in a doorway.

"Captain," Zintar yelled.

Archer looked at him. He pointed to the door Archer was standing in front of.

Archer glanced at the door. "What?"

"Try the room. It may be a way out."

Archer turned and opened the door. It appeared to be a storage room. He stepped back in the door and started firing again.

"Try yours," Archer called to Zintar.

Zintar and then Malcolm opened the doors they stood in front. Trip looked down at Navta.

"Try it," Trip told her.

Navta turned and opened the door.

"Lots of things in here."

Trip looked over his shoulder. There were several consoles in the room.

"How good are you with computers, Navta?" Trip asked.

Navta flashed him a grin before disappearing into the room.

"We're being pinned down," Archer yelled, looking both directions.

"We're going to have to force past them," Malcolm said.

"Yeah? How?" Archer asked him.

Malcolm glanced at him before firing again.

Trip's heart leapt when he felt a hand tug on his uniform. He looked down at Navta.

"I found something, but it's not good," Navta told him.

"A shuttle pod?"

"I have to show you. Come on. I can put up a security shield on the door for a little bit. And there's another door on the other side of the hall that leads out."

Trip looked up for a minute. He leaned toward the edge of the doorway.

"We need to get in this room. Navta says she's found something we have to see."

"Cover me," Archer yelled to Malcolm and Zintar.

Archer ran across the hall into the door. He and Trip covered Malcolm and Zintar and the five ran into the room. Navta stopped at the door and locked it then initialized the security shields. Navta turned and ran over to a terminal.

"Here," Navta said, climbing up into a chair and pointing at a monitor.

Archer walked over to her. "Navta, I can't read this. What does it say?"

Navta read the screen out loud: "Transmission preparing for submission. Attention to council. Bio weapon complete and second Jit crossed with serpent acquired. Prepare for infiltration of Akriz planet. Transmission includes all current research and chemical breakdown for synthetic venom." Navta looked at Archer. "They haven't sent it because Enterprise is keeping them busy, but as soon as they go off of alert, it's scheduled to get sent and even if I delete it from here, they'll just send another one."

"Can you start the ship's self destruct sequence from here?"

Navta shook her head. "That can only be initiated from the bridge or engineering, and they'd shut it off."

"Did you find a shuttle pod?"

"Yeah. But the transmi--"

"How do we get to the shuttle pod?"

"Go out this door and four halls down, take the lift to the next level down and its five halls to the right."

Archer turned to speak to Malcolm.

"But they're going to use my venom to kill people, K'pan!"

Archer closed his eyes for a second. He turned and crouched down by the chair. "I understand that, Navta, but we can't do anything about it if we're dead. We have to get off this ship alive, and then we can attack them with everything we have and hopefully destroy them."

"If we leave this ship we won't be able to do anything, K'pan."

"We can't do anything right now, Navta. You can't start the self-destruct sequence and we don't have time to figure out how to erase their computers. We have got to go."

Navta's bottom lip started trembling. Archer stood and turned his back to her.

"Trip, take point. Ryce and I will flank and Zintar, keep in the middle with Navta. Malcolm, bring up the rear."

The three nodded. Archer looked down at Navta. She was crying in her hands. Archer gently took her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"We have to go, Navta. Come on."

Navta looked up at him, yanking her wrist free from his hold. "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL PEOPLE!"

"I know," Archer whispered. He crouched down in front of her, putting his hands on her arms. "I know, sweetheart. I'm going to do everything I can to stop them. But we can't do a damned thing on this ship. And if we don't get out of here, we'll be surrounded and killed. Then we really can't do anything. Okay?"

Navta nodded. Archer patted her cheek.

"Be my strong girl, okay?"

Navta nodded.

Archer stood, kissed her forehead. He looked at Trip. "Lead the way."

The five left the room and were met by Dilcarq in the next hall. They fought their way into another hall and began making their way toward the lift. They reached a hall and found themselves surrounded. In the confusion, Zintar pulled Navta out of the line of fire and made her crouch down in a doorway behind Archer. Zintar reached up and touched her cheek. Navta looked at him.

"I love you, bunny," Zintar told her.

Navta smiled.

"You understand the Dilcarq language don't you?"

Navta nodded.

"Good. When you hear the computer report a core breech, you have to get them out of here, okay?" Zintar motioned to the other four.

"Why's it gonna say that?"

"Because I'm going to go blow up the core." Zintar put his fingers on her lips before she could speak. "You're right, bunny. Once we leave here we won't be able to stop the Dilcarq from sending that transmission. I won't have time to get to the shuttle bay once I start this, so you have to watch out for Captain Archer for me. Keep an eye on our captain too. You be good for both of them."

"Zintar, get back here and fight!" Archer yelled.

Zintar glanced at Archer.

"You can't--" Navta started.

Zintar tapped his fingers on her lips. "Shhh." Zintar kissed her forehead, hugging her to him. "I love you, bunny. Blessings to you."

"Blessings to you, Zintar," Navta whimpered, "Please don't do this."

Zintar smiled, gently pinching her chin. "You look so much like mother. Be a good girl."

Zintar kissed her forehead again and then turned and slipped through the doorway behind them. Navta sat down, hugging her knees. She heard Archer yell for Zintar to join in the phaser fight four more times.

Archer cursed to himself when a phase stream hit the wall beside him and turned his face away from the sparks.

"Zintar, what are you doing?" Archer asked. He looked back when he didn't get a reply. "Cover us, Malcolm," Archer said, walking over to Navta. "Navta, where's Zintar?"

Navta looked up at him, starting to cry. "He went to blow up the core."

"What!? How long has he been gone?"

A voice spoke over the ship's COM. Navta looked up.

"Long enough to blow up the core. The security field is initiated but will only hold for fifteen minutes. All hands report to shuttles and escape pods."

"Oh God!" Archer stood.

"That made them run away," Trip said. "What the hell'd that message say?"

"The ship's going to blow in fifteen minutes," Archer told him. Archer grabbed Navta's wrist and hauled her to her feet. He looked both direction and then down at her.

"Where's Zintar?" Malcolm asked.

"Dead. Lead the way, Navta."

Navta took off at a run with Archer beside her. The four ran around a corner and slid to a stop. A Dilcarq had a phaser rifle aimed at them. Navta started hissing even as Archer pushed her behind his legs. The Dilcarq raised his rifle to shoot Archer. Navta lunged forward, opened her mouth and bit the Dilcarq's arm. The Dilcarq squealed in agony, swinging his rifle at her. The rifle hit her across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor. Archer grabbed Navta, pulling her behind a stack of shipping crates. Ryce, Xerrix, Malcolm and Trip dropped behind another stack and the men waited for the Dilcarq to attack. Archer started to get up when the Dilcarq didn't come, pushing Navta's hands away when she tried to stop him. He moved cautiously, expecting the Dilcarq to jump up at any minute. Archer stepped around the stack of crates and stared. The Dilcarq was lying on the floor, his body disintegrating as Navta's venom ate it from the inside out.

"What the hell?" Trip whispered.

"Navta's venom works fast." Archer looked away.

Navta was standing behind Malcolm, watching Archer with wide eyes and tears. Archer held his hand out to her. She ran to him, taking it.

"Lead the way, Navta."

Navta led the way, keeping a tight hold on Archer's hand. They reached the lift and stepped on, pressing against the sides. The doors opened and Malcolm and Trip fired, clearing the way out. They turned into a hall coming face-to-face with two Dilcarq. The two Dilcarq aimed their weapons at the four and they ducked back around the corner, returning fire on the two Dilcarq. A phaser blast rocked the ship, throwing them into the hall. One opened fire on Navta, Ryce, Xerrix, Malcolm and Trip. They took cover again, Malcolm pulling Navta with him as he returned fire.

The other Dilcarq lunged at Archer, throwing all of his weight into the tackle. He slammed Archer into the wall behind him, knocking the wind out of Archer. Archer's hands instinctively gripped his phase rifle tighter before the Dilcarq could gain control of it. Archer swung the butt of the rifle up and the Dilcarq blocked it. The Dilcarq punched Archer's cheek, knocking him off his feet and sending him sliding across the floor on his back.

Trip shot the second Dilcarq and followed the Dilcarq attacking Archer with his phase pistol, trying to get a clear shot. With an angry growl he lowered his weapon and waited.

The Dilcarq followed Archer to the floor, struggling for control of the gun. Archer tried to shove him off, but he was far heavier than he looked. Archer grimaced, feeling the rifle slipping from his grasp. The Dilcarq suddenly stood, ripping the rifle from Archer. Archer swung out a leg and tripped the Dilcarq to the floor. The Dilcarq rolled to the side, shoving the phaser rifle end in Archer's face. Archer froze. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Navta lunge at the Dilcarq. Archer rolled away when the Dilcarq squealed in pain as Navta's fangs ripped through the skin of his neck. He swung his arm back, the spikes on his arm ripping through Navta's arm as she leapt away. She cried out in pain, to the floor. Archer jumped to his feet and helped her back to her feet. Navta was crying, holding her injured arm.

"Navta, I know it hurts but we don't have much time. We have to get to the shuttle pod right now, kiddo."

Navta swallowed, nodding. She slid her hand into Archers and led the way at a run.

"THERE!" Navta yelled, pointing at a door. "5C!"

Archer stopped at the door and it slid open. Archer raced onto the shuttle, practically throwing Navta into a chair. Malcolm and Archer positioned on either side of the hatch and covered the other three as they ran to the shuttle pod. Archer closed the door behind Ryce, the last one in. Trip slid into the pilot's seat and, with a silent prayer, began initiating a launch sequence.

"Go Trip!" Archer yelled. "Go!"

"Just gotta... Figure out how to... GOT IT!" Trip opened a hailing frequency as he initiated the launch. "Trip to Enterprise and Diedra. We are launching from the Dilcarq vessel now. Cover us while we dock."

"Understood," T'Pol and Sista replied.

Trip launched the shuttle, scraping through the opening bay doors. The shuttle shot out past the Dilcarq ship and sped to _Enterprise_. T'Pol ordered the two ships to warp as soon as Trip reported they were safely in the shuttle bay and seconds before a series of explosions destroyed the Dilcarq ship. The men allowed themselves a moment to catch their breath, but the silence was broken when Navta broke into sobs. Archer got up and walked to her. He picked her up in his arms, sitting down in the chair with her.

"Shhh. Shhh," Archer said, laying his hands on her arms.

"Zintar's dead," Navta moaned.

Archer pulled her onto his lap, holding her while as she cried.

"Who's going to help me with homework, K'pan? And tell me to finish my beans and when I should wash Mr. Jiggles and..."

"Shhhh," Archer said to her, hugging her.

"WHO?" Navta started crying harder.

Archer smiled when she looked at him. "I guess I'll have to take that job, Navta."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"You don't call me bunny. He always called me bunny."

Archer leaned his head down, smiling at her. "Bunny, this will all work out. Not right away, but given time. You're not alone."

Navta laid her head on his chest, sobbing. "I'm already missing him, K'pan."

Archer closed his eyes. He was hit by the sudden realization he had, in an instant, become the only family Navta had left. The part-time father role he'd assumed had become full-time in the instant Zintar had sacrificed his life for theirs. The thought left Archer suddenly terrified. Archer pressed his face into Navta's hair, hugging her tighter.


End file.
